Revenge
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: Jack decides to get even with Elizabeth after abandoning him to the Kraken. What will this revenge be?


She needed to talk to him, for she owed it to him. Even though Elizabeth had went to the ends of the earth and beyond to get him back, she still wasn't sorry for what she did. It was the right thing to do, but she needed to at least try and clear the air with him before this upcoming battle with Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company. There he was, in all his glory, standing at the helm, staring off into the distance like he didn't have a care in the world.

He was rescued now, and that was all that mattered, and he had been no worse for wear. A little hallucination now and then, but nothing too serious, for Elizabeth wouldn't have been able to bear it if he had been hurt in any way. Mustering up her courage, she marched up to the helm.

"Good evening, Jack."

"Good evening, Miss Swann. Or is it Mrs. Turner, now?"

Elizabeth cringed. She and Will hadn't exactly been on good terms, lately, and hearing the way Jack asked her with an eerie coldness to his voice didn't help.

"It's still Miss Swann. Will and I aren't exactly speaking to each other at the moment."

"Ah, I see."

They were silent for a few more seconds, before Jack spoke.

"I reckon he saw the kiss, aye? Could that be why there's trouble in paradise, darling?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that! Could that be the reason why he didn't want to talk to her and why he treated her so coldly after she had climbed into the longboat? It had to be. There could be no other explanation. Unless he saw her handcuff Jack to the mast, leaving him to his terrible fate. No. If Will had seen that, he would have jumped off the longboat and stopped Elizabeth.

"Will will forgive you, Miss Swann. All yer pretty little head has to do is inform him of the reasons for said kiss in the first place, and you two will be right as rain. Mark me words."

"Jack, why do you keep calling me Miss Swann?"

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "Last time I checked, it was your name, wasn't it? Seeing as it's not Turner-"

"Jack. You usually call me Elizabeth. Or even Lizzie."

"Times have changed, I'm afraid."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, sadly. "Jack, I'm still not sorry what I did. It was the right thing to do, and I would do it again if I had to."

The words hurt Jack, but he would never allow her to see how much they had hurt. He had been betrayed by many people in his life, and the fact that such a gracious woman as Elizabeth Swann would betray him, and then tell him she'd do it again, hurt even worse than what Barbossa or Davy Jones or even Cutler Beckett ever did to him. Granted, he did know she did the right thing, but she could at least pretend that she was sorry even if she really wasn't. Pretend like she felt any remorse for her actions at all. He wanted to show her what it was like to feel betrayed and hurt. Give the little vixen a taste of her own medicine, as it were.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs, who was down below, looked up, holding a bottle of rum.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Take the wheel."

"Aye, Captain."

After Gibbs came up, and took the wheel, Jack roughly grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and led her down by the mast, backing her up against it.

"Jack, what in God's name-"

"Shh, luv. I've been waiting to do this ever since I got out of the locker, and am not going to wait a moment longer. Savvy?"

With that, Jack crashed his mouth against her, catching her by surprise. He expected her to push him away and then smack him, but surprisingly, she didn't. She even wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She let out a gasp when Jack's hand traveled down her stomach and between her thighs. Oh, yes, he wanted revenge. His body ached for her, but he had to show her that you didn't trick Captain Jack Sparrow and get away with it.

"Yes, Jack, oh," she moaned against his mouth, as he slipped his fingers down her pants, rubbing them against virgin flesh.

Elizabeth loved Will, not Jack, but she and Will weren't really together anymore, were they? At least she would get a taste of what it felt like before possibly being killed during the war. Luckily, Gibbs was at the helm, not paying any attention to what was going on down below, and everyone else was either drunk and passed out, or in their bunks, reading.

Jack took off the funny looking tunic that Elizabeth was wearing, and then pulled her pants down to her ankles, and then slid his tongue inside of her, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Aah! Jack! Please- don't stop."

Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. To taste her. His tongue continued to go in and out, and after a few more seconds, Jack stood back up, and captured Elizabeth's mouth in another kiss. Elizabeth's closed her eyes, her body overcome with pleasure. She felt Jack's hand travel down her arm, and her eyes opened in shock when she heard a clicking sound. Jack had just handcuffed her to the mast.

"Jack, what-"

"You killed me, Miss Swann, and weren't sorry for it. This is my revenge."

Jack leaned forward like he was about to ravish her mouth with his again, but then stopped and smirked.

"'M not sorry."

With that, Jack walked off, leaving her handcuffed to the mast.

"Jack! You can't leave me out here all night! It's freezing!"

"Oh, 'm sure you'll be just fine, my dear. You always are. Have a good night's rest."

Jack then headed below deck with Elizabeth struggling with the shackle on her wrist. This wouldn't be so bad if her pants weren't around her ankles.

THE END


End file.
